Ikigai
by Bicho Raro
Summary: [Magia Japonesa] Serie de viñetas de la familia Deguchi en la que se presenta un poco por encima elementos de la sociedad mágica japonesa.
1. La idol de las mañanas

_**Con este breve drabble doy comienzo a esta serie de historietas sobre esta familia, con la que quiero mostrar un poco la vida de una familia japonesa media mágica antes de que los niños entren en Mahoutokoro (aunque quién sabe, quizás me habitúe a Yunosuke y a su familia y se acabe alargando).**_

 _ **Todavía no aparece Mahoutokoro, pero por si acaso... Mahoutokoro como institución pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta visión de la sociedad mágica japonesa, sus instituciones y sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **#1 La Idol de las mañanas.**

 _23 de marzo del 2012. Kobe_

Emprenderse en la tarea de tener un hijo era algo que había sido fácil decir, pero que les había costado a Deguchi Kichisaburo y Osami horas y meses de dormir mal.

Afortunadamente, el pequeño Yunosuke ya tenía cuatro años y podía quedarse viendo la televisión mientras su madre terminaba un nuevo capítulo de la novela en la que estaba antes de que sus editores perdieran la paciencia.

El pequeño se había vuelto habitual televidente de uno de los programas de la cadena mágica que echaban a la mañana. El programa era sencillo, Fuse Otoe, la nueva idol que tenía encandilada a los magos de Japón, era una chica que recorría diversas aventuras con ayuda de su pequeño dragón y su magia. En cada capítulo, y con ayuda de su dedo a modo de varita, enseñaba diversos hechizos sencillos.

En aquel momento, según Osami podía ver por encima de la pantalla del ordenador, pues debía reconocer que los buraito* a veces hacían cosas interesantes, estaba la bruja Otoe teniendo que alcanzar una cuerda que se encontraba en una posición ridículamente alta.

— ¡Venga! —Decía esta a la pantalla. Yunosuke se encontraba delante de esta, de pie, bien atento a todo. — ¡Repetid conmigo!

Con su dedo extendido, el niño repitió los movimientos que la joven le había enseñado para a continuación verse como la cuerda volaba hasta la mano de la idol, cosa que le causó una gran alegría al niño por el chillido breve que dio.

Osami mostró una leve sonrisa antes de pensar que tenía que concentrarse en su tarea. Sin embargo, escuchó la música que indicaba que el programa había terminado y su hijo le dedicaba una mirada cargada de "mamá, merienda". Ahora sí que no iba a poder hacer nada. Que ganas tenía de que llegase abril para que su hijo empezase la escuela infantil...

* * *

 **Las idols constituyen en sí misma un elemento de la cultura japonesa, entonces, ¿por qué no que existan idols mágicas?**

 **Buraito: La manera de los magos japoneses a llamar a los muggles.**


	2. Primer día de clase

_2 de abril del 2012. Kobe._

La ropa ya estaba lista, al desayuno le faltaba poco para estar terminado y la mochila ya la tenía preparada. Faltaba media hora y Osami estaba convencida de hacer que su hijo no llegase tarde. El pequeño Yunosuke seguía durmiendo cuando su madre entró en la habitación y esquivó aquellos juguetes que su hijo no había recogido la noche anterior, aun cuando ella le había dicho numerosas veces que lo hiciera. Ya le tocaría a ella tener que hacerlo cuando la caja se quedase vacía. Abrió la persiana, logrando que el niño diera el primer respingo.

— ¡Yunosuke! ¡Vamos arriba! —Recogió la almohada del suelo, cosa que el niño siempre hacía, y la dejó a los pies de la cama. Apenas hacía un año que el niño dormía sólo y apenas unos meses que dormía del tirón en su cuarto, aunque todavía parecía que no dejaba de moverse como el culo inquieto que era. —No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día. ¡Vamos! La profesora ya mismo estará aquí para recogerte. —El niño se removió de nuevo, abrió los ojos y miró a su madre antes de cerrarlo nuevamente. — ¡Vamos!

Esta vez sonó más seria, cosa que hizo que Yunosuke se estirara en la cama para luego sentarse mientras bostezaba y se restregaba los ojos con ambas manos.

—Ve al baño, anda. Yo voy a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

La idea de vestir al niño, que fuera a desayunar y que acabara por mancharse, como algo que era habitual en él, no era algo que emocionarse mucho a Osami, cosa en lo que ya había pensado aquella mañana, y en lo que volvió a pensar mientras volvía a la cocina.

Sólo tenía que emplatar la comida en aquella vajilla de plástica que tenía para el niño, la cual se notaba que estaba en las últimas por como el color se había ido en casi todo el plato.

— ¡Yunosuke! —Dio una voz mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa, temiendo que este se hubiera quedado dormido.

Sin embargo, el niño apareció arrastrando los pies antes de sentarse en la silla.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Tengo sueño! —Dijo mientras cogía el cubierto de plástico con la mano izquierda.

Hacía tiempo que los padres de la criatura habían dejado de cuestionar si el pequeño era diestro o zurdo, pues según el día cogía el cubierto o el lápiz para colorear con una mano o con la otra; según Kichisaburo, el padre de la criatura, Yunosuke habría salido a su propio abuelo materno, que era un gran duelista.

Osami no había tenido la ocasión de conocer al abuelo de su marido, por lo que no podía opinar al respeto.

—Vamos, come, que todavía tengo que vestirte y todo.

La mujer se había preparado un café instantáneo, ya cuando el niño se fuera desayunaría más apropiadamente.

Los niños de las escuelas infantiles mágicas tenían un uniforme sencillo, simple, de pantalón y camisa. Sin embargo se difería entre las distintas regiones por el color.

En cada región había una escuela mágica infantil, por lo que en todo Japón había ocho escuelas infantiles en la que los niños aprendían los silabarios japoneses, canciones, caligrafía… y nociones mágicas de magia, como podía ser el control sobre esta.

A aquellas escuelas casi siempre iban hijos de magos o de magos y buroito, pues los magos hijos de buroito, en su mayoría, iban con el resto de niños a sus escuelas hasta que a los siete años entrasen en Mahoutokoro con el resto de niños.

El uniforme siempre era blanco, para mostrar que era magos no iniciados a la magia, y el color de aquella región era amarillo que se manifestaba en pequeños detalles como el cuello de la camisa.

Una vez tenía a Yunosuke sentado en el sofá, vestido, peinado y arreglado, Osami se relajó a su lado.

—Buenos días. —Kichisaburo se acababa de levantar; lo hubiera hecho a la misma vez que su esposa, pues también estaba deseoso de ver a su hijo prepararse para ir a la escuela, ver su nerviosismo, aquel era un gran paso para él, sin embargo, la noche anterior había llegado más tarde a casa, pues el trabajo en el Ministerio mágico de Japón había sido duro y luego se fueron los compañeros a beber a un lugar cercano, como era costumbre tras aquellas jornadas intensivas.

Aun así había logrado levantarse antes de que su hijo se fuera. Los gritos de su esposa a su hijo habían ayudado bastante a que tal cosa pudiera llevarse a cabo.

— ¡Papá! —Yunosuke saltó del sofá para ir hacia él.

Ahora que había logrado arreglar y calmar, llegaba el padre y volvía a revolucionarse, pero Osami ya no podía hacer nada. Antes de que se fuera le intentaría peinar aquellos mechones rebeldes que le salían.

— ¿Preparado para ir a la escuela? —Preguntó mientras le cogía en brazos.

El niño afirmó con la cabeza mientras su madre se levantaba y le ponía bien el cuello del uniforme. ¿Por qué tenía su hijo una facilidad para desacomodarse la ropa?

—La profesora estará aquí en cinco minutos, deberías cambiarte para salir a recibirla.

Durante aquellos tres años que los niños iban a la escuela infantil, un autobús venía a por ellos a las casas como en cualquier colegio buroito.

Aunque la apariencia era la de un vehículo normal, la realidad era diferente, y resultaba ser uno de los vehículo más rápidos de los magos que se podían conducir por carretera, pues era capaz de recorrer toda una región en diez minutos.

El autobús que debía recoger a Yunosuke hacía juego con el uniforme: Blanco con algunos detalles en amarillo.

Parecía mentira que ese autobús que tan rápido podía ir, ahora recorriera la calle como cualquier otro.

El vehículo se detuvo enfrente de la casa Deguchi; Osami y Kichisaburo estaban en la entraba mientras Yunosuke intentaba ponerse a jugar en el pequeño cesped que había en la entrada sin que su madre le viera.

Del autobús bajó una profesora alta, castaña, con ropa normal, pues era una persona que tenía que dar una cara al público y nunca se podía saber quién estaba cerca y mirando. La familia sólo conocía de la mujer su nombre, pues venía en los documentos que le habían entregado cuando matricularon al niño en la escuela. Wakai Kane.

—Buenos días, señor y señora Deguchi. —Saludó esta con una amable sonrisa. —Veo que el pequeño Yunosuke ya está listo.

Los padres estaban advertidos de que los niños solían llorar los primeros días por separarse de sus progenitores, y por ello cuando Osami se dirigió al pequeño empleó aquel tono tan amable.

—Vamos, Yunosuke. Esta señorita te va a llevar a la escuela.

Contra todo pronóstico, el niño salió corriendo y tras saludar a la maestra, subió al autobús. Desde fuera, los padres pudieron escuchar como este se presentaba y empezaba a preguntar el nombre de todos los alumnos.

—Bueno… También hay niños que son más abiertos y con ganas de aprender… —Intentó aclarar la profesora Kane, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, pues en toda la mañana no le había pasado aquello ni una vez. —A la tarde le traeré de vuelta. Quizás todavía no es consciente y cuando vea que no estáis sea cuando se ponga mal. A algunos niños les pasa.

Los Deguchi se despidieron viendo como el autobús se marchaba.

—Y ahora toca prepararte para que te vayas tú. —Dijo Osami entrando en la casa detrás de su marido.

Cuando todavía el Sol no se había ocultado, el autobús hizo presencia en la calle. Osami esperaba en la puerta, en aquella ocasión sola, pues Kichisaburo seguía en el Ministerio. En las últimas fechas tenían asuntos internacionales que solventar, y ella no podía hacer nada. Sólo aprovechar esas ocasiones de soledad para escribir sus novelas antes de que sus editores se le echasen encima.

La puerta del autobús volvió a abrirse y Yunosuke bajó corriendo.

— ¡Mamá! ¡La escuela es genial!

Detrás de él iba la señorita Kane con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yunosuke es un gran niño. Bastante enérgico. Creo que si tiene una mente tan abierta puede aprender bastante rápido.

Toda la vida Osami pensando que esa energía iba a ser un obstáculo para el aprendizaje del niño, pues iba a costarle más concentrarse, y ahora le decían todo lo contrario.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Qué se dice, Yunosuke?

— ¡Hasta mañana, señorita Kane! —El niño se encontraba abrazado a las piernas de su madre.

Juntos vieron al autobús irse antes de entrar en la casa.

—Anda, cámbiate de ropa.


End file.
